Eternity is a Distance
by Amy-kate
Summary: Phobos jumped off a balcony in Kandrakar, what if there where a place beneath the fortress they didnt know about? Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own W

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything to do with it, the story is completely made up and not intended to make any money or infringe any copyrights etc.

Eternity is a Distance

Chapter 1

Phobos had been falling for, we he wasn't really sure, but judging from his hunger pangs he'd guess at about 3 days. He'd lost sight of any reference points well for almost the same time. Phobos was just wondering why he'd jumped over that balcony in the first place when he noticed a difference in the airflow surrounding him.

"Do you find falling exhilarating too?" a voice sounded next to him, he turned his head to see a girl falling next to him.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Falling you know, an object, in this case us, moving in a downward direction towards the ground with increasing speed supposedly due to gravitational forces, you like it?" she finished quite conversationally.

"Not particularly" Phobos replied, looking at her with disbelief.

"You know, you might want to get your wings out grounds getting quite close now" She said, yes he was ashamed to admit it but it was only then that he noticed the girl falling next to him had wings, maybe the hunger had gotten to him Phobos thought.

"You have wings" he repeated more to himself than her but it had escaped his lips, great I'm stuck falling next to a freak who doesn't know Kandrakar doesn't have ground beneath it he thought to himeslf.

"Of course everyone has wings" she replied letting out a laugh.

"I don't" Phobos replied glaring at her.

"Yer right, quit joking grounds pretty close now" She replied indicating beneath them. Phobos looked beneath then to see the ground more precisely a large lake approaching quite rapidly.

"Shit, we're going to hit it!" Phobos shouted, at this the girl frowned.

"You really don't have wings do you," She said.

"NO!" Phobos screamed at her, he was trying to summon his magical energy to slow himself when the girl unexpectedly grabbed his arm an opened her wings. This caught him off guard completely but it did have the desired effect of an immediate slowing of their progress downwards, it wasn't enough though they were still going to hit the water. A pain shot through him as he impacted with the water. All of a sudden he was swimming for the surface when he reached there he was dragged out of the water and onto a small rowing boat.

"Hey you alright? That musta been some crash for you to be fallin that fast inta the water" the boy who must have pulled him out of the water said, Phobos rolled his eyes the boy who had pulled him from the water looked no older that those wretched guardians and his sister.

"Did anyone else come down with you?" the boy asked looking at Phobos.

"What, a girl and I'm not your mate" Phobos said with annoyance. Eurgh, what was wrong with him, he'd offered information that might help someone, at this thought he shivered. But the boy didn't notice, as he was busy helping that girl into the boat as well. Phobos regarded them both, he hadn't made his image well known to the peasants but for then to have no idea of who he was it was plain ridiculous, he suppressed a strong urge to attack them but then it was replaced by another thought that maybe his repulsive sister had done something with the oracle to make them forget who he was, Phobos let out an indignant huff, turning back his attention to the conversation in front of him.

"I'd say that musta been fate or summat for you both to survive that fall" The boy was saying excitedly.

"Yeah fate or summin, right" the girl replied trying to catch her breath. Oh great I'm surrounded by idiotic peasants, why did I allow myself to get into such a situation, Phobos thought to himself.

**Authors Note:** Hiya so, I desperately need a Beta-reader for this story as well,

1 I'm sure I've made lots of grammatical errors and

2 I don't actually know the story about Phobos jumping off a balcony in Kandrakar as I've only seen the witch TV series, an a friend said he jumps off a balcony to fall for an eternity or something.

Ok so number 2 might not be a need for a Beta-reader per say, but I don't know the proper story so I don't know if I've made grave errors or not as I've just completely made this up.

Thanks for reading, **please** review,

Amy-Kate


End file.
